Shattered Past, Cloudy Future
by PoonxD
Summary: Hikari suddenly disappeared one day. Now, 5 years later, a singer comes to Japan by the name of Kari. Does she have some resemblence with Hikari? Focuses on Takari.


Chapter 1 – Under The Night's Sky

I sat there staring up at the sky, watching the twinkling stars in the night's sky. I just sat there, trying not to think, not to move, not to do anything besides sitting there. I didn't want to think because I would think about him, and I didn't want to move because that would lead my thoughts to him.

I was stronger than this. I wasn't about to allow myself to break apart over one person. I wouldn't kill myself because of him. I would live on and get over him.

I pushed myself off the ground and looked up at the sky one last time. It was time to move on with my life and forget him. I turned around and walked into the house, where I picked up my bag that was in my room and put a sealed letter on my bed and left.

I hailed a cab and went to the nearest airport. I strolled in and went to the counter and told her, "I preordered a ticket to New York City under the name of Kamiya Kari."

The woman at the desk gave me a warm smile and said, "Ah, yes. Here it is Kamiya-san. It's gate 13A. Your flight is on time and should arrive in ten minutes."

I gave her a short nod, took the ticket, and walked to the terminal. I went through the usual checks and showed the security my passport. When everything was in order, I boarded my plane. The plane soon took off and I didn't look back once.

That's how Yagami Hikari died and Kamiya Kari rose from the ashes of the former woman.

_Five Years Later_

"Kari, please! I need you to do this for me," a blonde man begged the girl in front of him.

"No! Andrew, I will not do this concert in Japan. You know my reserves to even going there. I will not go back to that god-damned country!"

"The people there adore you, Kari. It's not their fault of what that boy did to you. If you are truly over him, then you would go without a question or doubt," Andrew scowled.

"Then they can fucking get over it. I don't care about publicity like you do, Andrew. I just want to live my life. Let me do that. I was always bossed around and was told what to do. I won't be like that anymore," Kari replied back. Her blue color contacts covered up her chocolate eyes that flashed dangerously.

"You're scared, aren't you?" was the soft reply that made Kari uneasy.

"I am," she replied, backing down and hanging her head down. "I just don't want to be hurt again. I don't want to see them crowding around me like the crowd does here. I just don't want to be looked at like a naïve child. I'm scared that they'll recognize me and make me return to that life, along with seeing him."

"I won't let that happen. We'll do a few concerts there and come back here as soon as we can. Kayla won't let anything happen either. Don't worry about it," he stated, hugging her.

"Thank you," was all she could say before pulling apart from her best friend's embrace and leaving to go to her room.

"We leave in an hour," he called over to her as she left.

She opened the door to her room and closed it quickly before sinking to the carpet and started crying. Why couldn't she get over him? Why did he have to follow her wherever she went? She asked herself these questions a lot.

Wiping the tears away with the back of her hand, she moved to a drawer in her nightstand and pulled out a picture frame, which had the last picture she had taken with all the Digidestined. They had taken the picture in the park. She remembers the day as though it had been only yesterday.

_Flashback_

It was August 1st, which was the anniversary of when they first went to the Digital World. They had all gathered in the park having a picnic. Everyone was there, even Mimi, which was a surprise since she lived in America. The girls were all hanging out around the picnic blanket, while the guys were playing around.

"So Hikari, are you having fun being Takeru's girlfriend?" Sora asked the blushing brunette.

"I am, Sora. He's great! I mean, he is so kind and everything, I wonder what I did to deserve him. He's so…perfect," Hikari stated, blushing even harder.

"Remember when Taichi and Sora got together?" Yolei questioned, bringing the heat off Hikari, and now Sora was blushing.

"I can't remember who was happier, me or Mimi. That reminds me, why weren't you shocked, Hikari?" Yolei asked.

"I already knew," Hikari replied honestly. "Taichi and Sora told me one day when I came home finding them on the coach making out. I have to admit, that scared me senseless. Although, I was secretly happy for you two."

This caused laughter to erupt from the girls and the guys turned to them, Sora, however, was blushing even harder now. "What's so funny?" Taichi asked them, waiting for a response.

"Just taking a stroll through memory lane," Mimi answered back, since she was the first to recover from the laughter.

"Yea, quite funny ones too," Yolei added.

That made the girls explode into laughter again, making the boys walk away and began to play a game of basketball.

_Flashback Ends_

"That was before _she_ came…" Kari told herself, lost in her memories.

_Flashback_

As Fujiyama-sensei walked into the classroom, he said, "Good morning, class!"

"Good morning, Fujiyama-sensei," came the usual response from the class.

"We have a new student joining us today. Her name is Catherine," Fujiyama-sensei informed the class. "Catherine, please come in."

A dirty blond-haired girl entered the classroom smiling. Her blue eyes scanned the room and she noticed Hikari talking to Takeru. She introduced herself by saying, "Good morning! My name is Catherine, pleased to meet you!" She was staring at Takeru the whole time as she was introducing herself.

_Flashback Ends_

"Then he was late to that date. That hurt, big time," Kari thought to herself.

_Flashback_

She stood at the park as she waited for Takeru to show up for their date. He was ten minutes late and she was beginning to worry. He was never late. Just as she started to worry, he ran around the corner.

"I'm so sorry, Hikari," he panted out. "I was showing the new girl, Catherine, around town and completely lost track of time. Sorry again, it won't happen again!"

Hikari gave him a small smile and replied, "Its ok, Takeru. Now, how about we have that date you promised me?"

_Flashback Ends_

Kari rolled her eyes. Oh, it did happen again, on numerous occasions. He would always say the same thing, "It won't happen again." But it always did. She started to think Takeru was cheating on her, especially on _that_ occasion.

_Flashback_

"Takeru, are you busy tonight? I'm hosting a party tonight at 6," Catherine asked Takeru.

"Sure, Catherine. I have nothing else to do this afternoon. I'll be there," was his response.

Hikari stood around the corner with her eyes wide open. Not only did he forget about their date tonight, but he was going to hang out with another girl? Was he going to break up with her?

Takeru turned around and saw Hikari, and greeted her with a, "Hi, Hikari!" His smile turned upside down at the sadness in her eyes. "Hikari? What's wrong?"

"Oh, Takeru! You surprised me," she said as she quickly hid the sadness in her eyes. She quickly thought of an excuse and came up with, "I was thinking about a book I read. It's so sad. This guy was in love with his girlfriend, but then a new girl came to their school and he started to cheat on her."

Takeru didn't even really care and said, "Interesting book, Hikari. Don't read too many sad ones. I don't like it when you're sad. You look prettier when you're happy."

Hikari thought to herself, "He didn't even notice! He used to always know when I was lying. Now he doesn't even care!"

_Flashback Ends_

As Kari was getting up, she whispered to herself, "And _that_ was the beginning of the end."

_Flashback_

Hikari was taking a stroll in the park, watching what other people were doing. She kept wandering around the park until she saw two familiar people. She was about to call out to them, when suddenly, she noticed that they were making out.

Hikari stood there for a minute, breaking down more and more as each second passed. She quickly ran away from the scene until she was home. She ran straight to her room and locked the door, ignoring Taichi's, "Hi, Hikari!"

She was up all night crying in her pillow. The two people she saw making out were none other than her boyfriend, Takeru, and Catherine.

_Flashback Ends_

Kari remembered she cried until Taichi started banging on her door. When she decided to tell him what was wrong, but suddenly, she thought about what he had said a couple of week earlier, "Our two families are meant to be together." She decided against it and told herself, "Like hell they are, Taichi." Kari walked over to her closet and started to pack up her clothes for the journey back to her home country, Japan.

Kari asked herself, "I wonder what they think of me now, that is, if they even wonder about me at all. Hmm, what songs should I sing at the concert? So many choices, so little time."

Kari's hand stopped over a disk that was labeled, "Heart Broken and Road to Recovery." A smile appeared on her face as she said, "Ah, these songs will be perfect!"

Kari took out her cell phone and hit the redial button. When Andrew picked up, Kari said, "Andrew? It's me. I found the songs I want to sing…No, they are not _all_ heart broken songs…Andrew, please…Ok then, I won't do the show…Good choice, see you on the plane in thirty minutes! I'll show the songs to you then. Bye!"

Kari felt that her day had just gotten better.


End file.
